Wily Has Lost it
by Reds Owshad Dark
Summary: Classic MegaMan Series. Most common characters are Wily, Bass and QuickMan. At the moment Bass has discovered Zero's blueprints and is showing them to everyone he can find. Is Zero really a girl or a boy? Havoc endures!
1. Chapter 1

Quickman blinked, utterly confused at the information given to him. "What?"

Dr. Wily sigh. "Don't you see. If I install Flashman's Time stopper onto you, not only will you be able to stop time, but your speed would make you impossible to stop. I'd make the most powerful Robot Master ever! Muhahahahaha!"

Quickman stared at his master as the old scientist began laughing like the mad man he was. "But Master Wily. Timestopper is my weakness. Wouldn't I selfdestruct if I used the weapon?"

Dr. Wily stopped laughing. "Wh-what? Wait... if you used timestopper... Shut up! Now, thanks to you, I have to make a brand new plan to defeat MegaMan!"

QuickMan sighed. "Sorry Master Wily."


	2. Chapter 2

Bass sighed. _Wily has really lost it this time._ He glance over the design of a new robot. _Definently lost it._

"Bass!" The black robot turned around causualy at the sound of his name. Dr. Wily had just entered the room. "Bass! Get out of here! How many times do I have to tell you not to go through my secret plans! They're secret for a reason!"

Bass snickered. "Yeah. I'd keep it secret too if I was making a chick-bot."

Wily scowled. "Don't be stupid. That's not a 'chick-bot'. That's my greatest creation EVER! Muhahahahaha!"

Bass took another glance at the designes. "Looks like a chick-bot to me."

Dr. Wily glared at Bass. "Shut up. You wouldn't know a chick-bot if it slapped you across your ugly face."

Bass rolled his eyes. "Ugly? Have you cleaned your mirror lately?"

Wily pulled at his hair in annoyance. "How dare you! You arrogant brat! I created you!"

Bass chuckled. "The one thing you did right in your life."

Wily was fuming. "GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Bass shrugged and walked out of the room. "Good luck with your chick-bot!" He was answered with a door slamming at his back.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to put this in the other chapters! Oppies. Well, I hope you like this one.

MegaMan characters are owned by Capcom.

-------------

QuickMan walked around the city streets casually gaining few glances from the crowds of people walking from store to store. It was a common occurrence actually, for there really wasn't much for a robot master to do in the fortress which, despite what Wily and the government claimed, was seen easily from the city. The citizen were used to Robot Masters wandering around the streets aimlessly and awkward moments only happened when tourists were present and decided either to stare at them until they were out of sight or scream. QuickMan rubbed the back of his head at the memory of his latest tourist encounter. "Man. Who knew that little girls could scream so loud for so long." The robot master sighed as he thought about what he had to do that day. He looked up at a building. "Well. Might as well get this over with."

Rock and Roll were inside of SmartyMarts shopping for groceries for their creator, Dr. Light. As they walked into the frozen food section they saw something unusual.

QuickMan looked between the vanilla and chocolate ice cream. "Now which one did Wily want? I don't know what he likes to eat."

Rock blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't having a glitch. But the robot master was definitely there looking at the ice creams. "Qu-QuickMan?" He asked hoping that he was malfunctioning.

QuickMan looked up at hearing his name. He turned to see who was talking to him. He was surprised to see Rock and his sister standing there. "Uh... long time no see?"

Rock stared. That wasn't exactly what you'd expect someone who tried to kill you would say. "Y-yeah." The three stood in silence for a minute.

Roll shifted uncomfortably. "Well... this is awkward."

QuickMan nodded. "Yeah..." He blinked as a thought entered his head. "Hey... you wouldn't happen to know if Wily like chocolate over vanilla would you?"

Rock shook his head. "Well... no... can say I do."

QuickMan frowned and turned back to the ice cream. "That's just great. Guess I'll have to buy both."

Roll blinked. "You're not gonna steal them?"

QuickMan raised an eyebrow. "That would just be uncivilized. Who do you think I am?" There was a pause before QuickMan thought over what he just said. "Oh wait... Err... Well Wily doesn't do stuff like that unless he wants to start a new war.

Rock shifted his position. "Well I guess that makes sense."

QuickMan nodded and took the ice cream boxes out of the store's freezer. "Yeah... Well I should get going now."

Rock looked at QuickMan in confusion. "So no stealing?"

QuickMan shook his head. "No."

"No random destruction?"

"Not really.

"No pointless fight where I beat you senseless?"

"Mabey another day?"

Rock blinked. "Well ok then... I guess ... I'll see you around?"

QuickMan shrugged. "Yeah I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, its' me Owshad. It's kinda hard to write a fan fiction with this if there are no reviews telling me what I'm messing up and what seems to be ok. So if you'd be so kind as to just send me a flame or _anything _for that matter, you have my thanks.

I don't own MegaMan. And if you don't know who does why are you reading this?

--------------------------------------

Bass sighed as he went through Wily's plans for future robot masters. "Policeman. GunMan. EvilMan. Woman...wait..._WO_man? Jeeze, you'd think he'd learn after making Starman!"

Ok so Starman wasn't a girl. Or gay. But he still looked it.

Bass put the robot master blueprint in his pocket. "Mabey I'll feed this to Treble." He scanned through more of Wily's robot master designs when he came upon one that made him freeze in horror.

"Oh. My. God. He really is planning on making a chick bot." He muttered in bewilderment. In his hands was the blueprint to a robot named Zero.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing PRIVATE and Ciel the Hedgehog. For that you get cookies. give cookies Reviews make me happy.  
Anyways MegaMan is Capcoms. And stuff. ... Yeah... And Zero may or may not be a chick bot in disguise. Your choice. Anyways on with the fic!

-----------------------

Quickman stared at the paper his younger brother was showing him. "Oh... god..."

Bass smirked. "I know. The old man is actually planning on making a chick bot."

Quickman still stared at the blueprint is awe and horror. "No way... He's not... My god..."

Bass shoved the blueprint in his pocket. "Yeah. It's hard to believe. Even after seeing the proof."

Quickman stared at Bass. "Do you think we should put it back before he realizes it's missing?"

Bass shook his head. "Nah. He'll just blame Treble anyways."

"What are you gonna do with the design anyways?" The robot master asked.

Bass laughed. " You need to ask? I'm gonna show it to everyone and their dog."

Just then Dr. Wily entered the room fuming. "BASS!"

The black robot turned around. "Yeah?"

The doctor pointed an accusing finger his creation. "Your stupid mutt ate the blueprints to my most powerful robot ever!"

Bass raised an eyebrow. "Treble ate my blueprints?"

Dr. Wily frowned. "Don't be stupid. It ate the blueprints of a robot named Zero."

Bass looked at Quickman and Quickman looked at Bass.

Bass turned back to Wily smirking. "So this... Zero. Is it a she?"

Wily blinked. "What? Don't be stupid. It's designed like man, just a bit older then you."

Bass snickered. "Are-are you sure?"

Dr. Wily growled. "Yes I'm sure. What do you think I am? Stupid? I designed him, so I should know."

Bass could barely stop himself from laughing. "O-ok doc. If you say so."

The scientist stared at his creations for a moment before leaving the room. As the door closed Bass and Quickman went into fits of hysterics.

"Note to self." Wily growled. "Make sure to check the sanity of my robots sometime soon."

------------

To all you Zero fans out there, sorry. But he _does_ looks like a chick bot. And how could I pass up an opportunity like this?

Beside, I myself am a Zero fan. Who can't love a girly bot like him anyways? He like the energizer bunny! He keeps going on and on and on...

On another note I use the theory that robots have siblings, so yeah. If you don't believe that Bass and the robot masters think of each other as brothers then go whine about it on your fics.

... I just know that someone out there is gonna get mad at me for Zero bashing. Oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

Megaman belongs to Capcom and blah blah blah. ENJOY!!!

... And review

...Or I'll turn Zero into a chick!!!

-----------------------

Bass sighed as he stopped laughing. "This keeps getting better and better."

"Yeah." Quickman replied. "Who would of thought that the chickbot's a guy?"

"He's not a guy. The old man's just denying he made a chickbot." Bass remarked.

"Nuh uh. He just made a really girly guy." Quickman argued.

"You mean Starman?" Bass asked smirking.

"You know I'm talking about Zero." Quickman said. "Now let's show the blueprints to Elecman."

"Elecman? Why?" Bass questioned.

"Cause if we tell him the rest of the fortress will know by tomorrow. Remember the incident with Plantman and the microwave? Three guesses who spread the gossip." Quickman pointed out.

"You have a point there." Bass admitted. "But shouldn't we figure out if it's a guy first?"

"Who cares? With blueprints like these it's obviously is gonna share crushes with Starman." Quickman grimaced at the thought. "Yeah. If Wily ever gets to making this one it'll be on the top of my avoid at all cost list."

"Come on. Let's go. Rumors don't spread themselves you know." Bass replied as he walked out the door.

-----------------------

Seems they're now arguing about Zero's gender. Kinda disturbing. Elecman likes gossip? What happened between Plantman and the microwave? What horrible new jokes will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned...

By the way. My usual editor isn't around so if it's worse then usual... yeah... IT'S HIS FAULT!!!!

Anyways if you like REVIEW PLEASE! If you don't THEN I BEG FOR FLAMES!!!!

...Heh. Zero's a chickbot. Bad images.


	7. Chapter 7

MegaMan is Capcom's. And due to consumer demand I have temporarily turned Zero into a chick bot. REVIEW!!!!!

------------------

For ElecMan it was just another day. Just a day of sitting around beating everyone on Halo 2 and watching TrainMan act like an idiot and listening and spreading gossip.

At least it was just another day, until Bass and QuickMan walked up to him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked as they walked over.

"Oh nothing much." Bass said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Just found out Wily is making a chick bot."

There was a pause.

"Wily's... what?" Elecman asked. It was a well know fact that the closest thing to a girl Wily ever made was StarMan and he wasn't gay.

Bass smirked. "What? Don't believe me?"He asked.

"Well... It's just he's never made a chick bot before." ElecMan pointed out. "Why would he start now?"

QuickMan nodded. "See? That's what I said! It's obvious Zero just looks like a girl!"

"No way! Zero is definitely a girl bot. See!" Bass said waving around the blueprints.

"Lemme see!" ElecMan said grabbing the blueprints from Bass and looking over it. After scanning over the blueprints ElecMan handed the paper back to Bass. "It's most definitely a girl. Unless Wily decides at the last second to change it into a guy. But the blueprint says it all."

Bass and QuickMan stared at the blueprints agian. "Really? How can you tell?" Quickman asked. ElecMan pointed to several notes and complicated inner design patterns.

"You see if you compare it with Roll's design, for example, the main difference is that it's a war robot. It's has a different design from us as well. Though..." ElecMan paused in thought.

"Though what?" Bass asked.

"It's system is different from anything I've ever seen before. It's really advanced. I could have read something wrong..." ElecMan muttered, looking over the blueprints once agian.

"So what? Wily's always make different designs and more complicated systems for us. Just look at me and you." Bass pointed out. "And Quickman too. Each generation of robot sets are very different."

"Not like this, though." ElecMan said. "We all have the same basic design, just with different systems and slightly altered designs each generation. But this one... it looks like it was made completely from scratch. Like no other robot design I've seen before."

"That's cause it's a girl stupid." Bass said. "He's not gonna base a girl robot off of a boy robot's design. Now let's get to rumor spreading."

Quickman grinned. "Yay for rumors!"

And with that the topic was dropped.

---------------------

Ah yes, more "what gender is Zero?" arguments.

Well you _did_ say you wanted Zero as a chick bot. SO HERE YOU GO!!!!

And yes. I took NightDragon's yay for rumor's line from the reviews. What can I say? It's a good line and my editor demanded it to be added. Besides. I ran out of cookies.

Ah yes. I can see it now. Hordes of Zero fangirls with pitchforks and torches out to get me. REVIEW OR FLAME PLEASE!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

MegaMan belongs to Capcom. And due to the fact no one really reviewed keep sending in robot master names and I'll continue to try putting them into the story.

At least until the end of the week.

----------------------

Bass and Quickman walked out of the room and turned in opposite directions.

"Alright, let's go tell Astroman. I wanna see how he'll react." Bass said, smirking.

"No way. We're gonna tell Turboman first." Quickman argued.

"You know the fastest way to spread rumors is to split up and tell anyone you run into." Elecman stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fine then. See ya later!" Bass replied as he ran off down the hall.

"Later." Quickman said and disappeared in a blur in the opposite direction. Elecman shrugged and walked down the hall in the same direction as Bass.

As Bass walked towards Astroman's room someone jumped on him from behind knocking him over.

Or something actually.

"Bad Treble! Get off you stupid wolf!" Bass growled as his support unit barked happily. Treble gladly listened and waited patiently for his next command as Bass got up.

"Why don't you go find someone else to bother. I'm busy." Bass asked the robotic wolf. Treble growled in response.

"Fine. You can come too. But behave yourself." Bass said, getting annoyed at his companion. Treble pawed at the door and Bass opened it.

"Who is it?" Astroman asked cautiously as the door to his room opened.

"Just me and Treble." Bass said casually.

"Oh, Bass! It's you! Good to see you. You... haven't come to blow up my stuff and scare me agian have you?" Astroman asked as he quickly shoved some action figures under a desk.

"Nope. I just hear something that I thought you would like to know." Bass said. Astroman quickly relaxed.

"Really? What?" The hovering robot was confused. Bass never really talked to him unless he was having a bad day. And that usually meant that he was going to be used as target practice.

"Wily's building a chickbot." Bass said and waited for the flying robot to freak out. But Astroman did quiet the opposite.

"Really? We're gonna have a sister?!" Astroman said, absolutely delighted. "That's great. Mabey I'll finally have a friend. We could play dress up together and drink tea..." Bass moaned. This was certainly not the reaction he was expecting. "And we can plant flowers together! Thanks for telling me such wonderful news Bass!"

"No. You don't get it." Bass growled. "She's gonna be a fighting robot. You know to kill MegaMan."

"Oh." Said Astroman slightly disappointed. But he quickly cheered up. "But she's not gonna win. We never win. So when she fails mabey we could be best friends and-" Bass decided to leave at that point.

----------

w00t. I finished Astroman's chapter, the only guy I knew right from the start I could easily write. I mean I know that he's supposed to be a pacifist/wimp like X and this is just how I interpret his character. One of those guys who would be best friends with a girl.

Thank Stormwind for this chapter, for Astroman was her idea. Turboman and Springman should be in the following chapters.(If I'm not lazy)

Review/flame and ask me for more robot master appearances.


End file.
